Mail Order Groom
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Kagome never planned on mailing the application for a mail order groom. It was just a joke her friends and she had but when she and the others recieve a special something in the mail will that mean wedding bells?


Hello Simply Hopeless here and I am here with a new story to usher in the new school year. I do not own Inuyasha or its wonderful characters just this story idea that popped into my head. I even looked to see if anyone had come up with idea and they haven't so me is happy and hope you will leave lots of comments to beat back my school blues.

Mail Order Groom

Chapter One

Pearl white teeth nibbled worriedly at a bottom lip that was steadily turning red as big brown eyes flickered from one image to another. Well-manicured fingertips drummed a tuneless beat against the desk as a leg began to bounce up and down in agitation.

"Can you please stop Kagome you're making me anxious just looking at you," Sango broke in after watching her friend for barely ten minutes.

"Wha… Oh hi Sango." The young woman snapped out of it to flash Sango an unsure smile before turning back between the pictures on her desk.

"You know you actually said 'hi' to me five minutes ago," sighed her friend as she pulled a chair up to Kagome's desk.

"Well I'm sorry if I like you so much that I have to say hi more then once," Kagome countered and offered her a smile.

"Really Kagome your so bad at lying," sighed Sango but she couldn't help but smile. "So what's got your panties all in a twist anyway?" Sango could easily figure out what but she would like to hear it from Kagome.

"I… I'm having no problem at all," Kagome pushed the two pictures to the side before turning her full attention to Sango. "So what brings you to my side of the office?"

"This," Sango announced and without any further ado she placed a magazine ad down on her desk.

"Wha? Sango this is an ad for a vacuum cleaner. I have a brand new one at home. Why would I need another one?"

"No, no I meant this ad," Sango sighed in frustration and tapped at the ad that had a picture of a cartoon man in a tuxedo.

"Mail-Order-Groom? You have to be pulling my leg," Kagome looked at her friend in disbelief.

Sango reached for a chair in an unoccupied cubicle and drew her chair up next to Kagome's. She then tapped at a line she had highlighted. "Read that bit it will make you laugh," Sango smiled.

'The grooms range in age from 18 to 45, offering American customers a comfortable selection. And each groom has been trained to be open, sensitive, and caring.'

"Sensitive and caring? Can guys actually be that way?" Kagome looked slightly stunned.

"Well it's a bunch of crap if you ask me," Sango laughed before pulling out a form for her and Kagome.

"Then why do you look like you're about to fill out the form?" Kagome asked suspiciously ready to snatch the form from her friend.

"I would think it would be fun if we both tried to fill out these forms. I mean it's not like we are going to mail it," Sango shrugged her shoulders.

"Sssaaannnngggooo," whined Kagome. She couldn't believe her friend would want her to actually try this thing out even if it was for laughs.

"Kkkaaaaggggooommmeee," Sango imitated her friend. "Just fill it out for me. Pretty please?" Sango even offered to pout at her friend.

"Fine then," grumbled Kagome and combed her fingers nervously through her hair. "It's stupid anyway."

"Yes I know it's stupid but who cares," Sango shrugged her shoulders.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"I'm done, now can I please, PLEASE have some me time so I can decide which picture to present to the boss man?" Kagome looked at Sango pleadingly.

The older woman nodded her head and stood leaving her form on Kagome's desk before getting ready to leave. "You should choose this picture Kagome. You really captured the innocence of the child here," Sango smiled and waved to her friend leaving the girl slightly speechless.

"I was going to choose that… eventually," Kagome pouted but was glad that Sango had intervened after all. "Captures the child's innocence, huh?" mused Kagome before placing it in the vanilla envelope. "Let's hope your right."

She made her way slowly towards Mr. Sugisaki's office a wary look on her face. "I feel like I'm marching to my death," she said aloud to herself before lightly knocking on the glass door.

Mr. Sugisaki who was talking on the phone looked up and waved Kagome in before he returned to his conversation. "Yes, yes I know I'm suppose to attend my son's softball game tomorrow. I have it marked now on my calendar," he informed the person who could only be his wife.

He leaned forward to circle the date in red on his desk calendar before waving his hands for Kagome to give him the pictures. He swiveled his chair around to continue his conversation with his wife while he took a look at the pictures that Kagome had placed in the folder.

Kagome shifted nervously from foot to foot wishing he'd just hang up the phone. She smoothed her fingers down her charcoal skirt before she settled her brown eyes on the back of her boss's chair. 'Come on, come on,' she thought frantically to herself.

"I… yes… of course… okay goodbye… I love you too. Bye," Mr. Sugisaki said finally and hung up his phone before turning his chair back. He gave Kagome a smile that had quickly set her fears to rest. "These are very good."

"I'm so glad that you like it Mr. Sugisaki-sama," Kagome bowed her head trying her best to hide her smile.

"Yes this is the kind of images I wanted to see in my magazine from now on Higurashi," puffed the old man proudly as he slapped one of the pictures she had given him.

"I… yes sir," Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"You can go back to work now Ms. Higurashi," Mr. Sugisaki said kindly before he picked up the phone as it began to ring. "What is it now my lovely wife?" he sighed to himself.

Kagome smiled as she left out the door. She was practically bouncing up and down with joy as she made her way back to her cubicle. She had all but sat down and reached for her forms to trash it when she came out short.

"What happened to the form?" Kagome puzzled and began to open her desk drawers to see if she had placed them inside.

"I mailed it out for you. You know those things are bogus anyway," Faith waved her off as if it was no big deal. Ice blue eyes danced in amusement as she tucked back an inky blue lock of hair behind her hair. She was standing on a stepping stool to see over into Kagome's cubicle since hers was actually right across from her blocked by only that small wall.

"Faith what if it was real," cried out Kagome. Her eyes were widening in surprise as fingers came to rest over her mouth to stop her from saying anything else.

"Then I'm going to get my dream man too via mail," Faith grinned mischievously before winking at the shocked girl.

"You sent one too?" Kagome looked more curious now then surprised as she fell back into her chair.

"Of course I did I couldn't just let you have two all the fun. Besides who do you think mentioned that thing to Sango anyway?" Faith's smile widens a little bit more.

"Of course I should have known you would stick your little kitsune nose in it. But… but what about Sango's form?" Kagome asked not really wanting to know the answer to that.

"Sent as well. She's a classic romantic it seems from what I saw of the form," Faith mused thoughtfully. She decided at that moment to look at her fingernails not feeling like seeing her friend's shocked reaction.

"She's going to kill you, you know," Kagome frowned thoughtfully.

"You and her should be thanking me," Faith conceded.

"And you should be thanking me that I haven't fired either of you yet," growled Mr. You one of the supervisors before he moved along.

Faith flipped the guy off as soon as his back was turned to them before placing it down when Kagome gave her a look of shock. "You're such a goody two shoes sometimes," sighed Faith as if she had failed in changing her friend.

"But wait what about the cost… the money was sooo high," whispered Kagome in a whisper as she began to nibble on her bottom lip nervously again.

"Money means nothing when your daddy's little girl," Faith winked. Her furry fox tail just then decided to peek over Kagome's and Faith's cubicle before resting on the edge. "I swear sometimes this thing has a mind of it's own," grumbled the kitsune pushing her tail back and made it wrap around her waist.

"So why are you working again?" Kagome couldn't help but asking. "I… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Kagome quickly amended.

"You know that old saying 'Idle hands make the devil's work.' And you've seen me when I've bored out of my skull," Faith nodded her head another mischievous smile creeping back onto her lips.

"Spring Break of 99 how could I forget," Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you made us go skinning dipping in a public place like that," Kagome murmured a faint blush creeping to her cheeks.

"It was fun though. Exhilarating, amazing…" Faith continued on as she closed her eyes.

"Even if you ended all three of us in jail?" Kagome looked at her friend suspiciously.

"Yeah but that police guy was totally checking you out. He didn't just want to read your rights if you know what I mean," Faith wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," cried out Kagome and quickly tossed her beanie baby at Faith before sitting back at her seat again.

"Hey I'm looking out for your best interest," Faith shrugged. She had sat down as she saw one of the supervisors passing by before she stood up again. "So… what did you go for? Human or youkai?" Faith asked curiously as she leaned her elbows against the top of the cubicle separating them both.

"I… I couldn't decide so I put both," Kagome blushed and fiddled with her fingers.

"Don't worry he's going to end up a hottie anyway," Faith waved off Kagome's concern.

"You are too laid back," Kagome tsked.

"I have to be when you're as stiff as a ironing board," Faith laughed. "Don't worry you'll forget that this ever happen. Besides remember this is only a laugh. Like they would really send us a mail-order-groom. Did you ever hear of such a thing?" Faith rolled her eyes before finally deciding to actually get to work.

"Yes… it is kind of funny when you think about it," Kagome laughed nervously before forgetting about it completely.

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Kagome Higurashi is it?" the UPS guy looked at his notepad before looking to the woman who just opened her door.

Kagome rubbed blurrily at her eyes wondering who would wake her up at this time of the morning. She combed her fingers through her unkempt black hair since she just got out of bed a few minutes ago.

'I haven't even had my coffee yet,' she grumbled to herself before she nodded her head to the UPS guy. "That's right," she said before quickly covering her mouth to yawn.

"Well then sign this please," he asked and handed her the clipboard.

Quickly Kagome scribbled out her signature where the 'X' was before looking at him curiously. "What could ever could it be for?" she asked but she didn't have too long to wait.

The UPS man tucked his clipboard away before giving her a secretive smile. "This belongs to you." He then rolled a huge box with air holes into her home before depositing it in her hallway. "Have a nice day miss." And before Kagome could say anything he was gone.

"I… wha… okay?" Kagome managed to get out before padding over to the huge crate. She peered at the label left on the front of the box right above the life-size imprint of a man wearing a tuxedo.

'One Mail-Order-Groom to a Ms. Kagome Higurashi at 1984 Cedars—' 

"You've got to be kidding me right?" Kagome looked at the box curiously before tapping at the wood. She shuddered and stumbled back when she felt it knocking back and then it opened making Kagome gasp.

To be continued…


End file.
